


I Should Not Have Said That

by Springmagpies



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jemma is not good at surprises, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Jemma is not very good at surprises. So when she plans a surprise trip to Scotland for her and Fitz, well... it doesn't stay a surprise for long.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138130
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	I Should Not Have Said That

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @scriboergosums! Maddie!!! I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I really hope you like it lovely!!

_ It’s a surprise, it’s a surprise, it’s a surprise.  _ That was Jemma’s internal monologue for the entire day. The plane tickets to Scotland were a surprise. They were for no particular reason--which Jemma thought was a clever part of the whole surprise thing--and were simply because she had gotten them on a whim. She didn’t normally do grand romantic gestures like buying plane tickets back home on a whim, that was much more Fitz’s expertise, but she was very proud of it nonetheless. Now the trick was keeping the surprise a surprise. That too was not normally her expertise. 

It was a well known fact among all of Jemma’s closest friends and family--and even people she only sort of knew, like that poor man at the bookstore checkout whose ear she talked off--that Jemma was not very good at surprises. She was very good at giving gifts, but very bad about making them a surprise. Hence the need for the repetitive internal monologue. 

_ It’s a surprise, it’s a surprise, it’s a surprise. _

“Jemma!” came a voice with a Scottish brogue paired with the sound of the front door opening, “I’ve got dinner!”

_ IT’S A SURPRISE, IT’S A SURPRISE, IT’S A SURPRISE! _

“Do you need any help love?” she called back. 

“Nope, I’ve got it. It might be cold because Dave across the hall wouldn’t stop asking me about trivial neighborly nonsense.”

She heard him slip off his shoes and put down his keys before he rounded into the kitchen. He kissed her cheek across the counter and then continued with his ranting about Dave.

“It’s like we’re living next to Ned Flanders or something. Surprised he didn’t say some cheesy catchphrase and manifest a picket fence to duck behind.”

She looked up at him and gave him a chiding smile. “Be nice. I like Dave. He may talk a lot, but he just wants to get to know us better. We are new to the building after all. In fact I was just talking to him this morning while you were getting the paperwork from the lab.”

“Really? What about?” Fitz asked.

It was then that Jemma realized she had just started skating on a pond of thin ice. She had mentioned she had gotten Fitz tickets to Scotland as a surprise after he had mentioned his daughter went to school in Edinburgh. 

She shook her head, her short curls tickling the middle of her neck. “Just about family and things. He talked about his daughter.”

“Oh, so he mentioned that to you too?” Fitz said. 

Uh oh. Now they were both on the ice. Jemma tried not to swallow too suspiciously and overcompensated in meeting his eyes to the point where he gave her a confused look back. 

“Did he mention to you she went to school in Edinburgh?”

That was a safe topic right? Not too far into the pond. 

Fitz turned around to get plates from one of the upper cabinets, giving Jemma time to take in a deep breath. 

“Yes. He did. We were on the subject of Scotland and he mentioned it.”

She shut her eyes tight.  _ Damn,  _ she thought,  _ might as well have taken a pick to the ice while you were at it and just flipped the computer around to show him the tickets themselves. _

He turned back with the plates, one brow slightly raised, right as she realized she still had the bloody tickets still open on her laptop. 

“What got you on the subject of Scotland?” he asked. His question was punctuated with a very wide eyed look from her and the very sudden shutting of her laptop. 

Both brows went down and his blue eyes flamed with curiosity, melting the very delicate pond of ice they were skating around. 

“Jemma?”

“Nothing!” she blurted. “I didn’t mean to mention the topic of Scotland. I should not have said that.”

A smile worked onto his face and she bristled in response. 

“Why are you smiling at me like that? Fitz! Don’t laugh. Oh, please don’t.”

To his credit he was trying very hard to stop the laughter that was bubbling up inside him. He rounded the counter and came to sit on the stool next to her, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

“I’m not meaning to laugh. I just think you are unbelievably sweet.”

Her lips went into a pout, wrinkles forming on her nose. The look, however, quickly melted under that warm genuine smile of his. 

“And what exactly am I sweet for?” she asked, feigning confusion. 

“For whatever Scotland themed surprise you are hiding on your laptop.” He smiled even wider. “Don’t worry about making it a surprise, Jemma. I’ll love it just the same.”

Her heart fluttered and she suddenly felt three times lighter. “You would, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course.” His face suddenly morphed into that of a little boy on Christmas. This look also happened to be the same one he had any time the lab got a new piece of equipment or she brought a treat home from the bakery. 

“So,” he said, adjusting his seat on the stool. “What did you get? One of those stuffed animals of a Highland cow? Treats from home? A kilt? Please tell me it isn’t a kilt. I bloody well know you and my mum are already in cahoots about it for our wedding.”

“It’s not a kilt,” she consoled. 

“Thank God.”

“But you’re still wearing one for the wedding.”

He pulled a sour face, but it only made her laugh. She knew he secretly liked the idea. After a moment, Fitz turned his attention back to the very closed laptop before them.

“So… what is it?”

Jemma could feel a blush working onto her cheeks, the warmth blooming on her nose and cheekbones. She quietly pulled the laptop over and opened it, typing in her password before circling the screen back around to Fitz.

He smiled at her curiously for a moment and then glanced over to the screen. She could see his brain begin to work, his normally quick receptors slow to fire and process the surprise.

“Are--are these tickets?”

She nodded.

“To Scotland?”

She nodded again.

“For--for next week?”

“I checked with work!” she rushed, grabbing his hands in hers. “I got the all clear, I booked the hotel, but we can always cancel the reservation. I checked and there wasn’t too large of a cancellation fee and--”

He cut her off with a kiss. 

“Scotland,” he said against her lips.

“Yeah,” she breathed.

She pulled away and looked into those dazzling eyes of his. “Do you like it?”

A laugh burst from his lips. “Jemma, I love it. Scotland! And we could drive to Sheffield and see your mum and dad! Haven’t seen them in ages. And my mum of course. Oh she’ll be thrilled!”

“Your mum is aware of the trip,” Jemma said shyly. 

Fitz just laughed. “Of course she is. She’d be upset if _she_ wasn’t at least let in on the secret. Your mum and dad as well?”

She smiled and nodded her head before saying, “I didn’t tell them if we’d have time to visit or not, but I was hoping you’d want to.”

“Of course I want to.” He kissed her hands. “Thank you,” he hummed.

She kissed him soundly on the mouth. 

“Surprise,” she said.

He chuckled and dipped his head, looking back up through his lashed to say,

“Consider me surprised.” He kissed her again. “And completely in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies! 💛


End file.
